


Midnight Snack

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren brings a late night snack into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because Michelle mentioned eating Nutella with her fingers. Which led to talking about Darren eating Nutella off of _his_ fingers. And voila.

The bedroom’s dark when Darren inches the door open, trying to prevent the unavoidable squeak. Chris went to bed almost an hour ago, grumbling about a long day and a headache that just wouldn’t go away. Months ago, Darren would have protested. He probably would have picked a fight about how little time they get to spend together anymore, how Chris is bailing on their first free night in ages. But he’s learned since then, they both have, and time has taught them what’s important. To enjoy the little things, like being able to wrap their arms around each other almost every night. They’re both young, and insanely busy, and Darren’s come to a point where he can respect that, sometimes, they each need to be a little selfish, focus on their own well-being before each other’s. Not to say that they don’t look out for each other, they do, but they know their own limits the best.

Which is why Darren doesn’t feel any resentment as he gazes at the shape of Chris’s body, a dark blur of raised blankets, faintly moving with each breath he takes. He’s shivering a little bit, blankets cocooned around him, but Darren can just glimpse a sliver of his shoulder, almost silver in the moonlight. He must be shirtless, maybe even naked, which doesn’t surprise Darren in the least. He knows, has been told by plenty of partners over the years, not to mention Chuck, that sharing a bed with him is like sleeping with a furnace. Chris had whined about never being able to sleep under anything heavier than a sheet for the rest of his life – and god, Darren still remembers the thrill that had gone up his spine at Chris’s nonchalant mention of a future, all those months ago – but he seems to have found other ways to cope. And Darren is definitely not complaining about sleeping with absolutely no layers between them every night.

He dips his finger back into the container of Nutella that he brought upstairs for a bedtime snack, leaning against the doorjamb a moment longer to take in the view some more.

“Are you going to close the damn door or not?”

It’s a good thing Nutella is thick, because the container lands upside down on the floor when Darren drops it, the thunk of its landing reverberating around the otherwise quiet room.

“Holy shit, Chris! Why the hell are you still awake?”

He swipes his snack back off of the floor and makes his way over to the bed. As he gets closer, he notices the light of Chris’s phone screen glaring from his bedside table now that Chris’s body isn’t blocking it.

“I was almost asleep when I got a major idea for the next chapter of Stories. You know how stuck I’ve been the past few weeks?” He rolls over to face Darren, glasses perched on his nose. Darren’s dick stirs a little, because hello, Chris is awake, and naked, and in those goddamn glasses, but he ignores it. At least for now.

“I was just going to jot down some notes before letting myself fall asleep, but then the words kept coming.”

Darren wipes his spitty finger on his chest and reaches for Chris’s phone.

“Did you really write it all on here? What about your computer?”

Chris shrugs as he hands it over, and Darren smiles as he skims it, preening a little when he notices that this section includes Froggy.

“My laptop’s all the way over there.”

Darren looks over to where Chris is pointing, the shiny Macbook sticking out of the corner of his bag at the foot of the bed.

“All the way over there? For someone who tackles three thousand projects at once, you sure are lazy.”

Chris rolls his eyes and snuggles further into his pillow.

“Oh shut up. I’m tired, remember? And you’re one to talk about lazy, Mr. I-Can’t-Be-Bothered-To-Grab-A-Spoon-For-My-Nutella. Also, ew, is that chocolate hazelnut spit running down your chest run now? Really?”

Darren waggles his eyebrows. “Oh, come on, you know you find it hot.” He gets a scoop of the gloppy spread on his finger, but Chris grabs his arm before he can wipe it on his chest.

“Darren, you do realize that Nutella looks a lot like shit, right? There is no way in hell that I’m going to lick something off of you that looks like it came out of your ass.”

Darren snorts, and it’s a very good thing that Chris has a good hold on his arm. Chocolate would probably be a bitch to get out of the sheets. He turns his best pout on his boyfriend.

“Even if it was on my dick?”

Chris sees right through him, wrinkling his nose. Darren should know better.

“Especially if it’s on your dick.”

Darren pouts some more. Fucking buzzkill. He uses his free hand to screw the lid back onto the container, placing it on his own nightstand. He’s about to turn back around to get his last lick of chocolate-hazelnutty goodness when he feels a wet warmth around his finger.

“What the hell?”

Chris wraps his tongue around Darren’s finger before pulling off with a pop, licking the bit of chocolate off of his lips as he smirks.

“I said it looks like shit. That doesn’t mean it’s not fucking delicious.” He rolls back over to face the wall, curling in on himself again and getting comfortable. “Now go wash your hands. I don’t want gross Nutella spit all over our bed.”

Darren gapes for a second, staring at his boyfriend’s back.

“Oh my god, this bed has seen much grosser things than my spit, and you know it.”

Chris just hums in reply, and Darren decides to take that as agreement, snuggling up against the man in front of him. Right now, it’s time to enjoy spending the night with the person he loves.

He can get the sneaky bastard back in the morning.


End file.
